


Ladybug/make a wish

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Really too fluffy, Starts with baby markhyuck, Their ages of time skips is written at the end, There are a few time skips, Warning: too sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: A ladybug flied into donghyuck's hand and donghyuck and mark made a wish together. They wanted to be together, forever...





	Ladybug/make a wish

"Donghyuck why did you carry mark to sleep beside you ?"

Little kid's eyes were teary. He knew he shouldn't have carry his friend to somewhere else than his own place to sleep. He knew what he did was wrong and he knew their teacher was gonna give him a punishment. He wasn't scared of the punishment but he was scared if mark was hating him now cause he carried him in his sleep.

"I-i'm sorry mrs. Kim. I didn't mean to c-chew the rules"

Mrs.kim was trying to hold her laughter but when donghyuck said "chew" instead of "disobey" she couldn't stop herself from laughing. But she got serious again in such little time. She had to be a good serious teacher or else how could she manage to keep the kids calm ?

"I asked you why you did it donghyuck not if you are sorry or not"

Donghyuck stole a glance from his friend beside him then looked down at the floor again.

"C-cause minhyung is so soft and cute a-and i love cuddling with him a-and his sleeping place is a lot far from mine and i-i just wanted to cuddle him. I-i'm sorry"

Mrs. Kim smiled and petted donghyuck's head "now look donghyuck. Yes it was wrong that you carried mark from his sleeping spot without him knowing it. But it isn't against the rules of this kindergarten so i won't give you any punishment"

Donghyuck's deer like eyes got wide "Really ???"

Mrs. Kim nodded "really. And if both you and mark wants it we can make your sleeping spots next to each other"

"Really really ??" 

Mrs. Kim laughed at donghyuck's cuteness and petted his head again "really"

Donghyuck finally looked at mark again after many minutes and asked with a huge blush on his face "m-minhyung...wanna be my cuddle buddy ?"

The said boy first looked at donghyuck blankly then turned to mrs. kim and asked her something in english and mrs. Kim also answered in english but of course donghyuck didn't understand what they were talking about.

Mark finally looked back at donghyuck,smiling sweetly and talked in broken korean with his cute accent "yes donghyuck i would love that"

Donghyuck pulled the boy into a hug and heard him laughing at his sudden action.

"Thank you thank you thank you minhyung! I will be the best cuddle buddy ever dont worry! I will even let you use my sand shaper when we play in the garden. Let's be best friends minhyung"

Even though mark didn't understand anything that donghyuck said he still answered with an "okay" and hugged donghyuck back. He was so happy that he found a friend so fast at the second day of him in the kindergarten. And he so believed that he and donghyuck were gonna be best friends forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Minhyung minhyung minhyung"

Mark stopped the game he was playing and looked up at his best friend.

"Yes hyuckkie ?"

"Look what i found in the garden!!" 

Donghyuck showed the ladybug in his palm and seeing how excited and happy donghyuck got just by having a ladybug in his hand made mark's heart melt. They had been friends for 3 yeaes but the adorableness of donghyuck never faded away in mark's eyes.

"It's a ladybug isn't it ?"

Donghyuck nodded and smiled wider "the words you learn gets more and more everyday minhyung. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm learning from a genius hyuckkie"

Donghyuck pecked his cheeks sweetly "thank you minhyunggie"

Then donghyuck suddenly gasped like he remembered something suddenly "minhyung! We gotta wish something!!"

"Why why ??"

"Don't you remember what mrs. Kim said when we were in kindergarten ?? If you have a ladybug in your hand you gotta make a wish and there is a huge chance that wish will come true!"

"But it's only in your hand hyuckkie. I can't wish anything"

"No no hyunggie don't pout like that! Here." Donghyuck said and took mark's hand and put it on his own, being careful of not crushing the little ladybug between their palms. "Now we can wish together"

"I wish us being together forever minhyunggie" donghyuck said, smiling happyly

"I wish the same hyuckkie."

Donghyuck's smile got wider "then promise me that we will be cuddle buddies forever."

Mark put his free hand on air and made a promise sign.

"Promise"

Donghyuck locked his pinky with mark "promise"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Really minhyung ? Lee jeno ? The eye smile boy ?"

"So what ?!" Mark said with a cute red face "better than na jaemin! At least my crush isn't a sassy egoist prince who is all about himself!"

"Oh hell no you didn't just call nana an egoist prince!"

"Yes i did! Fite me lee donghyuck!" Mark said and pushed his hands in front of him towards donghyuck like he was ready to fight but with the pose he was doing he just looked like a cute little bean 

"Lee minhyung i swear to god!"

"If you two don't shut up right now i swear to god." Renjun said and got between two best friends. "Why the heck you are fighting over your crushes anyway ? Shouldn't you two gotta help each other with them ?"

"Shouldn't you find a crush for yourself ??" Donghyuck said and mark joined him "yeah renjun why you haven't had a crush yet ??"

"Cause i'm the pure and innocent child of god who only loves puppies. Amen."

"Or maybe cause your crush is already dating with someone else"

"LOOK YOU LITTLE PIECE OF EVIL I DONT HAVE A CRUSH ON CHENLE! HIS DOLPHIN LIKE LAUGHTERS ANNOYS THE SHIT OUT OF ME! HE CAN GO AND CHOKE ON HIS DIET COKE FOR ALL I CARE!"

"Hey renjun" chenle said while walking to the table of his friends.

"H-hey chenle"

Chenle just gave him a smile and kept walking.

"Yeah right and i'm park jisung"

"Why are we talking about me now ??" Said jisung, appearing out of nowhere.

"Holy ice cream jisung oh my god don't do this!" Renjun said and held his chest "i can't die that early. I'm too young."

"Was he fanboying over chenle again ?"jisung asked to donghyuck "or was mark dying over jeno's eye smile ? Or did jaemin looked at your way to make you feel all blushy and all ?"

"I DONT LIKE CHENLE!!"

"Why ? he is cute."

"DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON CHENLE!"

"Dude i am not having a crush on your crush. What am i ? A betrayer ?"

They all stared at jisung.

"Look if it's about that time that i told you guys we will meet at the ice cream shop then bought 5 different ice cream and made you guys pay for it and ran back to home. It was an experiment."

"And what kind of experiment was that ??" Mark asked and jisung thought a bit

"To see how my dear friends will react to me being a little brat"

"Well we didn't kill you yet right ? So was that a good result ?" Renjun said and jisung rised his eyebrow

"Yet ??"

"The keyword is "yet" jisunggie" donghyuck said in a sweet threating tone

"Y-you can't kill me i am too young to die. I havent even got my first crush yet."

"Keep being a lil brat and you'll see" both mark and donghyuck said at the same time then high fived.

"Hey donghyuck wanna hang out after school ?"

Donghyuck held mark's arm so hard that it definetaly was gonna leave a bruise on the tender skin.

"Y-yeah of course jaeminnie"

Jaemin smiled "good. Is it okay if jeno comes with me ?"

Donghyuck's smile widened "Of course. Can minhyung come with me too ?"

"Actually i was gonna say the same thing. You and mark come together"

"Oh okay."

"See you later after school then"

"Okay see you"

Donghyuck held mark's arm tighter when jaemin left.

"Holy shit minhyung oh my god"

"Man i know right"

"We will date with our crushes!"

"Maybe it will be a double date ??"

And they actually were right. It was a double date indeed. But their partners in that double that was a lot different than how they thought.

"Oh my god hyuck,mark thank you so much for coming with us. I never had enough confidence to ask jeno out to a date but asking help from him to get you to together worked great. That was a great double date!"

Mark could only gave a forced af smile while donghyuck just said "you're welcome jaeminnie. I hope you two will be so happy together"

"Thank you. You two too. Oh shoot i gotta go now. Jeno is calling me"

When jaemin left donghyuck turned to mark and wrapped his hands on his back, crying overdramatically

"Shh shh it's okay hyuckkie. It's his lost"

"Aren't you sad too ? My crush is dating with your crush"

Mark shrugged his shoulders "i mean yeah i'm sad too but what can i do ? I wouldn't cry just cause my crush rejected me"

"I'm not crying cause he rejected me! I'm crying cause he rejected me for that little eye smiling idiot!"

"Hey"

"What ? He is out of your league already"

"But he still is a nice friend"

Donghyuck rolled his eyes "yeah right "friend""

Mark hit on his arm "oh shut up hyuck. Wanna get ice cream to eat while walking back to home ?"

"So i can literally cry into my ice cream ? Yeah why not minhyung"

The walking back home was full of "i knew it"s and "you deserve better anyway"s and donghyuck crying into his ice cream and mark is rubbing his back to comfort him.

"I'm just 14 years old minhyung i can't be in that much stress. It's bad for my pretty tan skin."

"I know hyuckkie. That's why i'm here. To comfort you"

"Awwwww babe"

"Yeah "awww" now eat your ice cream before it melts dumbass"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you believe jeno proposed jaemin already ? Like come on bro we are just 17. Its too early"

Donghyuck said when he took a break of drinking his chocolate milk.

Mark answered but his eyes were still on the view in front of him.

"Well then it wasn't too early for him. They are already like a married couple you know. I don't think there would be any differences if they get married."

Donghyuck laughed cause mark was right. After that "double date" jeno and jaemin became friends with mark and donghyuck and that meant these two poor boys had to see their crushes cute moments all the time in front of their eyes. At first it was hard for them but then they got used to it. And they were already over their "crushes".

Donghyuck wanted to remind the funny memory of their double date but he saw the look on mark's eyes while he was watching the sky.

"You're thinking about him don't you ?"

Mark didn't look at donghyuck and just stayed silent.

"You gotta tell him minhyung. You can't keep it in for so long"

"He is dating with doyoung hyung. I can't do it to him."

"Then don't do it to me too!" 

Mark finally looked at donghyuck and saw how sad his eyes were.

"Do you have any idea how i feel when i see you so sad like that ? We are best friend's minhyung. We had been friends for 13 years. You are me more than me. You know you mean too much to me. I can't just sit down and watch you being in pain. I just can't."

"Donghyuck..."

"Just go tell him that he stole your first kiss. He cheated on doyoung hyung this way didn't he ? Don't you think hyung should now that too ?"

"He was drunk tho"

"So what ? Is that an excuse ? You didn't get any good sleep since then. You shouldn't be the one feeling guilty towarss doyoung hyung. Taeyong should be! He was the one who kissed you. You didn't even kiss back!"

"I know...but i don't wanna ruin their relationship. I'm sure taeyong hyung did it just cause he was drunk. He loves doyoung hyung. And you know he loves him too." Mark said and looked down at the light grey floor of the rooftop again.

And that was the moment donghyuck put his hands on mark's hands finally.

"Then get over it already. It was just a kiss anyway"

Mark's voice came out so tiny that it broke donghyuck's heart into pieces.

"It was my first kiss"

Donghyuck couldn't take seeing his best friend sad so he did the first thing came to his mind. He leaned forward and pressed his chapped lips on mark's soft ones. It took mark a while but he brushed his lips against donghyuck's lips back. It was soft, light and short. Almost like a peck.

"Count it as your first kiss then" was the first thing donghyuck said when they pulled away.

"H-hyuck it's your-"

"First kiss yeah"

"You gave your first kiss to me ?"

Donghyuck held himself so hard to not pull mark into a hug. Cause he was so adorable with his eyes wide and questioning.

"Yep. And i'm so fucking proud of it. You are the only person i would not regret having my first kiss with minhyung. You are my most precious aren't you ?"

Mark hugged him while crying into his chest.

"Why are you so good to me ?"

"Cause we are best friends" donghyuck said and held mark's pinky with his own "forever"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wanna tell why we came here dear minhyung ?"

Mark laughed at donghyuck's sassy tone. After all those years donghyuck never changed a bit. He was still a sassy gemini who hated walking to beach cause it is so far away from mark's house to walk to.

"I just wanted to come here."

"So you pulled me here too with you"

"Who else i could pull with me to here hyuckkie ? You are my most precious, arent you ?"

"Ah shut the fuck up" donghyuck said and hit on his shoulder but a smile was shining on his face.

They lied down on the sand slowly. It had became their habit a long time ago. Walking to beach, lying on the warm sand and talking about anything and everything. In those past 16 years they had always been together. They were there together when they got their first crushes, their first kisses, their first heartbreaks. They were there together when mark won a prize in school for being the smartest student in whole school. Donghyuck shouted "THATS MY BESTFRIEND!!!" So high that the whole school knew that lee minhyung was indeed lee donghyuck's best friend. They were there together when donghyuck did funny, stand up shows in a little pub everynight to save money so he and mark can go to same univeristy together. Mark laughed so hard everytime donghyuck opened his mouth even though sometimes his jokes were really really bad. 

And in those years mark realized some things that he should've realize maybe years ago. He realized that best friends would not feel that way towards each other. Best friends would not get butterflies in their hearts when the other one smiles. Best friends would not cuddle so tight all night and wake up each other with sweet pecks on cheeks. Best friends would not fall asleep in each other's embrace after a long movie night they had together. Best friends would not get jealous when one of them flirts with someone else. Best friends would not check out each other when they change their clothes. Best friends would not say "i love you" to each other in "that" tone. Best friends would not steal kisses from each other when they think the other one is sleeping.

"Best friends wouldn't kiss" mark breathed out loud, still looking at the sky

"I know minhyung" donghyuck said and turned his head right to look at mark "i know"

Mark gulped. It was stupid. He shouldn't have be that nervous. He and donghyuck had been friends for years. They had seen each other with those ugly pimples on their faces. He had seen donghyuck wearing those braces that made him look like a complete dork. Donghyuck had seen mark crying so ugly after watching such a scary movies. Donghyuck had always been donghyuck. His best friend forever. Right ? Then why he was feeling like he wasn't loving donghyuck as a best friend anymore ? Why his feelings towards donghyuck changed and had been haunting his heart and mind for a few years now ? Why his heart was beating that fast whenever donghyuck smiled at him ? Why he was feeling his heart flutters whenever donghyuck called him "minhyung" ? Why he just wanted to hold donghyuck in his arms and kiss him all night long till they both became breatheless ? And why donghyuck was just looking so damn good under the moonlight right now ?

"B-but you kiss me sometimes. When i sleep "

Donghyuck smiled knowingly "you do the same"

Mark's breathing got even faster. "Yeah" he almost choked on his word.

"Donghyuck i...i feel something...towards you...b-but i don't know what to call it"

"Do you also feel like your heart stops beating for a second when you see me smile ? Do you also just wanna pull me close and kiss me till we both can't breathe anymore ? Do you also wanna see my face all the time and never get tired of it ? Do you also wanna call me yours ?"

Mark nodded and donghyuck's smile grew bigger.

"Then i know what it is minhyunggie"

"W-what ?"

Donghyuck got closer to mark's face and cupped mark's face softly.

"Love"

"B-but w-we are best friends. Forever"

Mark knew he was painfuly in love with donghyuck for so long but they had been best friends for even longer. It was just feeling...different...but not wrong...

"Do you trust me minhyung ?" Donghyuck asked, caressing mark's cheeks gently

"You know i do"

"Then let me love you, please" donghyuck said and leaned forward, brushing his lips on mark's like he did on the rooftop 2 years ago but it was even better than the first time. 

It was a lot lot better cause now mark was kissing him back as passionately as donghyuck was kissing him. Now he held donghyuck's neck and pulled him closer without any hesitation. Now donghyuck got on top of him and kept kissing him while mark's hands were in donghyuck's hair, pulling onto it hard,flaming the kiss more. Now mark wasn't afraid of tasting donghyuck's tongue and biting his bottom lip till donghyuck moans softly into his mouth.

After their aggressively passionate make out which was filled with all the emotions they both had been keeping inside for real ended thanks to their need of air and both of their neck's were shining with little red and pink marks they lied down on the sand again. But this time donghyuck was lying on mark's chest and mark's hands were wrapped around donghyuck's waist, holding him tightly.

"Donghyuck"

"Hmm ?"

Yeah it definetely felt different but it felt so, so good and mark was so fucking sure of his feelings.

"I love you"

He could feel donghyuck's smile on his chest.

"I love you too minhyung. I had always did."

Mark could feel a sweet smile came up to his lips too. He was happy. He was so damn happy when he was with donghyuck. And he wished got that would never change. That they will be together forever...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Minhyung minhyung look!"

Donghyuck said but mark was already looking at him, smiling at him sweetly.

"A ladybug again ?"

Donghyuck nodded and mark's heart warmed up so much. Oh god he loved donghyuck so much.

"We gotta make a wish"

Mark put his hand oh donghyuck's and pecked a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I wish us to be together forever hyuckkie"

Donghyuck's smile widened so much that it was ear to ear now.

"I wish the same minhyunggie"

They were about to kiss when the door opened so fast that it hit the wall beside it.

"YOU TWO FUCKS WILL NOT BE LATE FOR YOUR OWN GOD DAMN WEDDING OKAY ? I DIDN'T SPEND MY FREE DAYS TO PLAN A WEDDING THAT THE GROOMS WILL BE LATE! YOU CAN EAT EACH OTHER'S FACE LATER! NOW GET YOUR LAZY ASSES HERE AND SAY YOUR "I DO"S BEFORE I FUCK YOU TWO UP!" 

"Jaemin baby don't you think you are being a little bit too extr-"

"YOU SHUT UP LEE JENO! IF THEIR WEDDING ENDS UP LIKE OURS IMMA FUCKING BREAK ALL THE CHAMPAGNE GLASSES IN THE WEDDING SALOON!"

"But baby we couldn't stop the rain and you know that too"

"I FUCKING HATE RAIN!" jaemin yelled then looked at mark and donghyuck again "NOW GET READY SO FAST AND COME TO THE SALOON QUICKLY! NOW!"

Jaemin slammed the door closed as fast as he opened it,leaving two giggly boys behind him.

"I guess we gotta be fast" donghyuck said and pulled mark up from the chair.

"Yeah but first" mark leaned forward and kissed donghyuck.

"I love you lee donghyuck" mark said and donghyuck giggled cutely "i love you too lee minhyung. But we gotta be fast or jaemin will kill us. And i don't wanna die before we have a daughter." Donghyuck said and mark let him pull him out of the room to the wedding saloon.

And the little ladybug that was on the table flied out of open window slowly...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Markhyuck's ages in time skips in order:

Kindergarden: 4

Elemantry school: 7  

Middle school: 14

High school: 17

University: 20

University: 21


End file.
